An optical element with a Fresnel structure is often used to reduce installation space, for example in the case of illumination lens systems. In this case, e.g. rotationally symmetric Fresnel structures as well as toric Fresnel structures are used.
A rotationally symmetric Fresnel lens which is used in transmission for light reflection and optical imaging in back projection devices is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,992 B2. A rotationally symmetric Fresnel lens working in reflection and having concave Fresnel structures which is used in an illumination lens system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,947 B2. A Fresnel structure working in reflection which serves to shape rays and starting from a cylindrical profile shape is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,560.